Mistletoe
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: It's Christmas and Iris plays matchmaker. With a little help from a small green plant she gets a certain scientist and speedster together. Snowbarry Probably going to be a series of different holiday oneshots :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Flash.

My friend gave me the idea for this, because we talked about Snowbarry and she mentioned this little idea she had where Iris helps get Barry and Caitlin together. It's the holiday season so I thought, why not? Might make this to be multi chapter with a couple different Christmas/holiday one shots with Snowbarry.

Barry Allen walked out of his apartment on his way to S.T.A.R Labs. He was bundled up against the cold weather, his scarf flapping in the window. He squinted his eyes as they were unused to the sunlight. He made sure nobody was paying attention to him and ran to S.T.A.R Labs, arriving there in a matter of seconds.

He grinned as he walked into the lab. As usual Caitlin was there. He watched her for a second admiring her beautiful face and its soft features. Her hair fell down her back in soft waves. She was eyebrow was furrowed as she typed on her computer, her fingers flying gracefully over the keyboard. Noticing that she was concentrated on her work, he realized she hadn't noticed him come in. He snuck up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and she jumped up in surprise. Barry turned to face him, glaring.

"That wasn't funny Barry," she said.

"Yes it was", he said smiling.

"Only to you Barry."

Barry plopped down in the chair next to her watching her type. "So Caitlin, where are Cisco and Dr. Wells?"

"I don't know where is, but Cisco is at home. I just came here to finish up some work."

"Well, once you're done let's get some coffee since we have time to kill until later."

She nodded. "Okay, but I have to head home and start baking for later."

"Sure, but you realize we're not going to Joe's for a while."

"Yes, but I still need to find a recipe for a dessert that I was planning to make. I'm done," she said shutting down the computer. Barry stood up. "Let's go." Caitlin grabbed her purse and put on her jacket. Before she could react Barry had grabbed her and sped off towards C.C Jitters. In seconds they were there. Caitlin hit Barry playfully on the arm. "Don't do that."

Barry grinned. "Whatever you say Caitlin."

They both entered the coffee shop and sat down. There weren't many people there. In fact, besides the two employees that were working that day, there was only one man who sipped his coffee as he typed on his computer. The place was decorated in Christmas decorations little reindeer hung from the ceiling and there was garland lining the walls. Caitlin had a suspicion that because it was Christmas there was almost no one there. She ordered a mocha latte while Barry ordered cappuccino. Iris brought them their coffee with a smile. "See you guys later, tonight." Barry smiled. "Yeah."

As Iris wiped down the counter she smiled as she watched the two of them talk. They looked cute together and the way they looked at each other...man how did they not realize that the way they felt. Everybody else could see it. Last year, after things had become awkward with Barry after his confession. But they had gotten past that and were still friends. It seemed that he was genuinely happy for her and Eddie. She was glad to see that and she noticed that the way he looked at Caitlin had changed as well. He was moving on. Watching them she realized they might need a little push in the right direction. She smiled. Tonight at her dad's she was going to get them together.

That night at her father's house she placed the presents she had brought underneath the Christmas tree and grabbed something from her purse. She hung it up above the doorway and sat on the couch waiting. The doorbell rang and she opened the door seeing that it was Eddie. She greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips before pointing up at the doorway. Eddie glanced upwards and smiled. He sat down on the couch next to her. A few minutes after Eddie arrived, Barry showed up followed shortly after by Cisco. They both had presents under their arms and put them beneath the tree. They all hung out talking, sipping eggnog when the doorbell rang. Barry stood up and went to answer the door. He opened it and saw Caitlin and he stared at her. She wore a white sweater and black pants along with a pair of flats. She had red lipstick on her lips and her hair fell down on her back in waves as it did earlier.

Barry stood there for a second not saying anything for a second. "You look great Caitlin," he said nervously.

She laughed. "Thank you."

"So what's in the boxes?" He said pointing at the two boxes tucked underneath her arm that were separate from the gifts she had brought. "It's dessert. I made cheesecake and pumpkin pie."

Barry's eyes lit up. "Cheesecake is my favorite!"

"That's why I brought it, Barry."

Iris smiled and called out to them. "Hey guys! Look above you!"

Barry and Caitlin both looked up seeing the mistletoe and blushed. Barry cleared his throat after an awkward silence. "Might as well do it already..," he mumbled. He leaned in capturing Caitlin's lips with his and her eyes fluttered open. She kissed him back softly. They pulled apart. Iris laughed. "Well, well lovebirds." Watching them blush she smiled.

Mission Accomplished.

Why does my writing suck? XD Well anyway hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Flash.

Barry walked into the CCPD with a cup of coffee in hand. Last night had been tiring for him. He had been up late filing reports, and earlier that evening, taking down a few robbers as The Flash. He climbed up the stairs, to his lab and sat down in his spinning chair. He set the coffee down on his desk and began shuffling through the files on his desk and set aside the different samples that had come in from crime scenes. His desk was a mess. Barry sighed, thinking of how long it'd take him to finish. His face then lit up, receiving one of those "lightbulb" ideas. He checked to make sure no one was looking before dashing around the lab putting things away in the proper places with his super-speed. Because of it, he was done quite quickly. He decided he'd look over the evidence from his mom's case, since he had nothing to do. Well what was left of it.

While he was busy looking at the board full of newspaper clippings, pictures and other things, he didn't notice Joe arrive. Joe knocked on the side of the doorway but it did not elicit a response from Barry. Joe took that as an invitation to come in.

"Hey Bar," he said to his foster son.

Barry turned to face him. "Oh hey Joe."

"So Barry in two days there's going to the CCPD's New Year's Ball. Now I know you don't really like going because you just hang out off to the side while everybody talks and dances, but I figured that this year things would be different."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Wait because me and Caitlin kissed on Christmas?"

Joe sighed. "It is pretty obvious that you two like each other. To be honest I'm surprised you guys haven't gone on a date yet."

"Well it's true that I..." Barry paused for a moment. "I have feelings for Caitlin and I think she does for me, but we haven't actually talked about going on an actual. Well...date."

"Then why not make it one." He walked over to Barry and handed him two tickets. "Come on time Barry if you decide to go."

"I guess I'll go."

Joe clapped him on the shoulder. "Just so you know, I probably won't be there. You know I hate those things."

"Wait you're not going?"

Joe laughed. "You thought I would Barry? This year Captain Singh said I didn't have to go. So I'm going to relax at home. See you later." Joe turned and left Barry standing there with two tickets in his hand. _Great now I have to go to Star Labs and ask Caitlin. I hope she'll say yes._

Barry arrived at Star Labs an hour later. Cisco and Caitlin both sat discussing something while Dr. Wells stared at a large monitor of what Barry assumed was data from samples of his blood. Barry headed over to where Cisco and Caitlin were. He tapped Cisco on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Can I talk to Caitlin alone?"

Cisco grinned. "Sure man. Asking her out? "He whispered.

Barry ignored his friend's remark. When Cisco got up with the excuse of having to run some tests, Barry sat down, facing Caitlin.

"Hi Caitlin."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Hi Barry."

He cleared his throat. "So I was umm wondering if you'd go with me to the CCPD's New Year's Ball. I have to tickets which are basically an invitation and I'd like some company. And I thought maybe you'd like to go with me, but if you don't I totally understand, "Barry rambled.

Caitlin's lips quirked up into a smile. "So what are you asking me to come as your date, Barry Allen?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so."

"I'll go."

"You will?" he exclaimed.

She nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. So do you want to meet up there or do you want me to pick you up."

She thought about it for a moment. "Let's meet there."

Barry nodded. "Okay."

L

Two days later Barry stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was swept up slightly to the side in the front. He had debated between that or slicking it back, but decided against it. He wore a white dress shirt that was buttoned up with a tie. On top of it he wore a navy vest and black pants and shoes. He was going to wear a blazer that he had or a jacket but Iris said he should wear something else. So she had dragged him out to the mall the day before. He grabbed his favorite jacket and headed out the door.

When he arrived at the ball he smiled. It wouldn't be so bad this year. The other people that were there were dressed up like he was. Some people chatted with one another while others danced their hearts out on the dance floor. He checked his watch._ 9 o'clock. Caitlin should be here soon._

He stood of to the side tapping his foot, impatiently. He was bored. Barry spotted Iris and Eddie dancing together smiles on their faces. He watched the two of them dance together but grew bored.

"Hey." He turned around looking for the owner of that voice. He smiled. "Hi Caitlin. You look..." She took his breath away. She wore a dark purple dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was curled, like usual and she wore a silver necklace. Her lips were stained red. "You look stunning."

She smiled, blushing. "You look handsome."

He gave her a small grin. "Thanks. You want to get some food?"

They sat down at a table and talked about random things. Favorite things, what work was like, the calmness of most criminals during the holidays. Before they knew it was after 11.

"Hey Cait, it's almost midnight."

She nodded. "Almost the new year."

He held his hand out to her. "Care for a dance?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "Let's go."

The two held each other as they danced. Caitlin leaned her head on Barry's shoulder and hummed to the music. He smiled. They broke apart when people began chanting, counting down the seconds. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" Shouts of joy were heard. Caitlin gazed at Barry lovingly, biting her lip. She leaned in getting on her toes and kissed Barry on the lips. She smiled, resting their heads against each other's. "Happy New Year", she whispered.

"Happy new year."

**Sadly I tend to rush things a bit when I write chapters on my phone. XD Anyway. A Belated Happy New Year!**


End file.
